The purpose of this proposed study is to examine the differential impact of urbanization and migration on the patterns of familial organization and reproductive behavior prevailing in a particular West African country. This will require a systematic investigation of the processes by which social- environmental changes affect individual attitudes and behaviors. As a first step, this investigation will include a comparison of the life styles of individuals and familial groups which originated from the same traditional rural area and moved at different times and at differing distances from such an area. This comparison will involve a systematic analysis of the raw census materials of West Cameroun already in our possession. In a second step, and as a preliminary to a thorough analysis of the interaction between social changes, attitudes and behaviors, we will investigate the extent and the determinants of the biases and behaviors, resulting from the interaction between interviewers and interviewees in the context of census taking activities. This will involve an analysis of the responses given to a variety of interviewers by sampled segments of the Douala population at two points in instruments to be used in the third phase of the research. This third phase will be concerned with an exploration of the interaction between behavior and attitudes and will also deal with the long term changes undergone by selected subsamples of respondents with regard to their domestic life styles.